


La Familia de Bunker

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Baby Angels (Supernatural), Español | Spanish, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Side Story, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Two Fathers, for Heaven Help Them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: A tiny side ficlet for Heaven Help Them about life from the perspective of the bunker's kids -- Sam and Cas's baby girl Haddy, Dean and Gadreel's twin boys William and Wyatt, and everybody's nephilim son Jack.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	La Familia de Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreaming_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Help Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861891) by [Couyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish), [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 



Hadramiel es un bebé ángel. Ella tiene alas pequeñas. Sus alas son muy suaves. Sam y Castiel son los padres de Hadramiel. Castiel también es angel, pero Sam es humano. Cuando su padres la abrazan, ella está muy contenta.

William y Wyatt son bebés gemelos. Ellos también son ángeles. Ellos tienen alas grises y muy pequeñas. William es tranquilo, y Wyatt es ruidoso! Ellos están contentos cuando sus padres Dean y Gadreel cantan para ellos. 

Jack es un nephilim. Él tiene una madre humana y un arcángel como padre. A Jack le encantan los dulces. Él es no bebé, pero tiene solo uno año. Jack tiene tres padres — Sam y Dean y Castiel — y Gadreel es su padrastro.

El bunker es una casa para dos familias pequeñas, y una familia grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my tiny ficlet! I wrote this to practice writing in Spanish, which I've been studying for a little while now. Huge thank you to Daydreaming_Scribe for giving this a beta read and fixing things like my badly conjugated verbs! 
> 
> If you have not read [Heaven Help Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861891/chapters/39592669) and you found the baby angels cute, you might enjoy that one (it's in English, which I'm much less clumsy at writing.) ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
